Dog for a day
by Blackfang64
Summary: What do you get when you put dog ears and a tail on Shizuru? Puppy dog Shizuru!


**Dog for a Day **

The sunlight shined brightly through the window as its rays made a golden shine. A honey brunette girl laid there curled up in a little ball sleeping as the sun shined brightly on her.

Two dog like ears flickered as her tail began to wag. Opening her eyes, she let out a soft yawn as she stretched her arms. Crawling on all four she jumped down from the bed and made her way out of the room.

She crawled down the hallway to find her way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her and locking it she relieved herself.

**10 minutes later**

The door opened as the girl began crawling back into the room. She opened the door slightly as her eyes lit up to the site. A girl with navy blue hair laid there in bed with the sun shining down on her beauty. "Kawaii!" the girl screamed to herself.

The girl turned onto her side as she pulled the covers up. 'Master Natsuki needs to wake up, otherwise she'll be late' the girl thought. She crawled over to the bed and jumped onto it crawling over to the girl. The girl saw that Natsuki's hand was hanging out halfway from the bed.

Smiling to herself, the girl bent down and began to run her tongue over the tip of Natsuki's fingers. Natsuki's fingers moved slightly as her body began to shake. "Shizuru stop it" Natsuki called out sleepily, eager to get back to her heavenly slumber. 'Okay, you ask for it' Shizuru thought as she crawled under the covers.

Her tail stuck out high as it was waving happily. The tail stopped as it stuck up tall. Natsuki's eyes shot open as she let out a scream.

**Later **

Shizuru sat there happily in front of the bathroom door wagging her tail. The door opened as Natsuki came out wrapped in a towel. "Natsuki!" The over-enthusiastic girl cried out as she jumped onto the woman. "S-Shizuru down girl, down" Natsuki commanded whilst stopping the girl.

Natsuki ran down the hallway chased by a happy Shizuru. Slamming the door behind her, Natsuki barely made it into her room, she locked it. She let out a sigh of relief as she could hear the sounds of scratching at the door.

Shizuru looked at the door, and sighed sadly. "Shizuru, I need to go get dressed, could you get the morning paper please?" Natsuki called out through the door. Shizuru's face lit up as she smiled happily. Running off she made her way to the door and turned the doorknob.

Running outside onto the lawn she sniffed around, trying to pick up the scent of the paper lying on the grass. Leaning down she picked it up with her mouth as she made her way back inside closing the door behind. She placed the paper on the table as she made her way into the kitchen.

Sniffing around, her ears flickered as she wondered over to the cupboard. Opening it up, she found a box. Flicking the lid up, she pulled out a tea bag and closed the lid. She walked over to the bench and leaned her hands against it dropping the bag. She reached over as she pulled the kettle and filled it up.

She put the kettle on the stove then proceeded over to the fridge. Using her hands she pushed the door opened to pull a carton out closing the door behind. Her ears twitched as she turned around to find a lovable sight.

Natsuki walked in and flicked her long blue hair making Shizuru fall onto her back in admiration. "You do this every morning Shizuru" Natsuki chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. Walking past the half-fainted Shizuru, she reached up taking a tea cup out of the cupboard.

Reaching down she picked up the milk carton and placed t on the bench. "Thanks Shizuru" Natsuki said as she reached over to grab the cereal box. Natsuki walked over to a drawer, squatting down, she pulled the drawer out. Shizuru came to her senses, and looked over to see Natsuki's back facing her.

Smiling devilishly she got back onto her feet and quietly walked over to the unsuspecting Natsuki. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and pulled the girl back. "Gaaahhh Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed as she fell backwards. Shizuru licked furiously at girls face as Natsuki was trying to fight her way out.

"S-Shizuru stop…. Otherwise…. No tea for you" Natsuki said as she was holding Shizuru back. Shizuru stopped the licking and sat there patiently, as if nothing had happened. Natsuki tided herself up as she pulled a bowl out of the drawer. She walked back to the bench as she tipped the cereal into her bowl.

Hearing the kettle boil, Natsuki took the tea bag and placed it in the cup. Shizuru watched hungrily as she could hear the sound of water pouring and the sound of milk being poured. Natsuki bent down to hand Shizuru her tea cup. Shizuru smiled in joy and walked off carrying her tea cup.

Natsuki shook her head as she carried her bowl over to the table. She found Shizuru already sitting at the table, calmly sipping her tea. "Shizuru I think the only time you're human is when you're drinking your tea" Natsuki said as she sat down. "Ara does Natsuki hate it?" Shizuru asked. "What, the fact that you decided to be a dog for a day?" Natsuki replied.

"Ara so Natsuki does hate it" Shizuru said as she broke into tears. "No Shizuru I don't hate it, I think it's cute" Natsuki replied. There was a moment of silence as Natsuki let out a deep blush at which the brunette girl smiled happily. "Ara so Natsuki thinks I'm cute?" Shizuru asked, her crimson eyes shined into the girl's emerald eyes.

"No- well… fine… okay you're cute" Natsuki replied as she pouted crossing her arms. Shizuru smiled in triumph and hopped down from her chair. Natsuki watched her human-dog's tail get closer and closer to her. Shizuru rested her head and hands on Natsuki's lap as she smiled. "Ara don't worry I think Natsuki is cute too" Shizuru said as she closed her eyes.

Natsuki let out a soft blush as she rubbed Shizuru's head. "You're just a sucker for that aren't you?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru let out a yawn and smiled happily. Natsuki looked up at the clock as she looked back down at Shizuru. "Shizuru I need to get to school now" Natsuki said as she pulled her chair back.

Shizuru got off Natsuki's lap as she crawled back into the room. Natsuki walked over to the bench where she grabbed her keys. Shizuru came out dragging Natsuki's bag in her mouth. Shizuru dropped the bag as she smiled happily. Natsuki bent down and picked up her bag. Her eyes trailed up just to find Shizuru looking at her with teary eyes, as if she was waiting for something.

"Alright" Natsuki said and kissed the girl on the lips. Breaking away, Shizuru was left with a satisfied look as Natsuki walked over to the door. "See you later this afternoon Shizuru" Natsuki called out as she walked out the door closing it behind her. Shizuru ran over to the window and watched Natsuki walk over to her bike.

Shizuru pressed her hands against the window as Natsuki looked up at her. Natsuki let out a wave before putting her helmet on. She hopped onto the bike and turned the key. The bike let out a roar before driving off leaving a sad looking Shizuru behind. "3…2…1… she's gone" Shizuru said as she ran over to the table.

Taking her tea cup and Natsuki's bowl she walked over to the sink and placed them inside. Using her hands she turned the taps on while she put a plug in the sink with her other hand. Water began to rise as the sink was filled to about half way before the taps were turned off.

She wandered off into bathroom and closed the door behind her. The sound of a water running could be heard as there was a voice singing happily in the shower.

The shower taps were turned off followed by the sound of a towel being pulled off the rack. The door opened as Shizuru crawled out wrapped in a towel around. Shizuru made her way to the room, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later Shizuru wandered out in a pair of jeans and a purple top.

She crawled down the hallway making her way to the living room. Jumping up onto the sofa she crawled along as she found the remotes. Snuggling down into a comfortable spot she pressed the buttons as the TV flickered on and the DVD player playing a movie.

Shizuru changed the channel to the DVD channel. Pressing play she laid down happily watching her movie. After awhile her eyes closed as she dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

**That afternoon**

The sound of a key being pushed into the key hole, echoed as the door opened. Shizuru's ears twitched as she raised her head up. Finding the remote she turned the TV off as she looked to see Natsuki walking in. "Shizuru I'm home" Natsuki called out while she kicked her shoes off her feet.

Shizuru jumped off the sofa and dashed towards Natsuki. Natsuki turned her head as Shizuru crashed on top of her. Shizuru wagged her tail happily and sniffed Natsuki. "Wait a minute, I smell something" Shizuru said as she took another sniff. "There's another dog's smell on here, Natsuki!" Shizuru said as she looked at the squished girl beneath her.

"Ah, I passed a golden retriever okay" Natsuki replied as she looked up into Shizuru's stare. "No one touches my Natsuki, I must make sure she has my scent" Shizuru and began snuggling the girl. "What! Shizuru stop!" Natsuki yelled as Shizuru began rubbing her body against Natsuki's.

A few minutes later Shizuru got up smiling to herself in success. "Has Natsuki learnt her lesson?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki laid there in horror, her body frozen on the spot, dumbstruck. "I'll take that as a yes" Shizuru said innocently as she crawled off into the kitchen.

Natsuki awoke to a familiar smell. The now fully conscious girl, got onto her feet and hurriedly raced off into the kitchen. There she saw a Mayonnaise sandwich sitting on the bench. Shizuru crawled out wandering off elsewhere. Taking the sandwich Natsuki sat at the table and dug into the Shizuru-made meal.

Letting out a belch she licked her lips as she could still taste the mayonnaise on her lips. The room went quiet. "It's quiet, too quiet, oh crap!" Natsuki yelled as she shot out of the chair. She ran down the hallway as quickly as possible and burst open the door to her room. Her eyes went wide as she fell to her knees.

Natsuki watched, absolutely horrified at Shizuru rolling around in her lingerie collection, which were thrown onto the ground by the mischievious brown haired puppy. Natsuki's vein pounded. Hard. She took a deep breath. "SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled in one breath sending the girl flying into the air before landing on the bed.

Shizuru walked out of the room with a huge lump on her head as she moped. Natsuki sighed before bending down to pick up the lingerie. Finally cleaning up the mess her dog had created, Natsuki wandered out of the room as she could hear the faint sounds of crying.

Finding the source, she found Shizuru curled up on the ground, whimpering. Letting out a sigh she bent down and looked the girl straight in the eyes. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, sadness evident in her whole face. "I'm sorry Natsuki" Shizuru replied as she looked down at the floor, acknowledging her mistake.

Natsuki smiled and sat down on the sofa. Shizuru watched as Natsuki patted the sofa softly, issuing for her to come to her. Shizuru got up and walked over to Natsuki, before climbing onto the sofa. She rested her head on Natsuki's lap, while the rest of her body was neatly sprawled out on top of the remaining space. "It's okay Shizuru, I'm sorry for overreacting" Natsuki said in a gentle voice.

Shizuru smiled and snuggled deep into her master's stomach, taking up all of Natsuki's scent. Closing her eyes slowly, she fell asleep. Natsuki smiled as she stroked Shizuru's head affectionately. "Goodnight my little puppy" Natsuki whispered.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: remind me how you grew dog ears and a tail **

**Shizuru: Ara it's a fic, some things don't have to be explained **

**Natsuki: I guess **

**Shizuru: Ara Natsuki, don't owners usually reward there pets for doing things for them? **

**Natsuki: I think so, but what did you do? **

**Shizuru: I got you the morning paper which you did not read**

**Natsuki: oh yeah sorry, I guess I forgot that. Well what shall I reward you with then? **

**Shizuru: Well, it has a Nat in it and ends with Suki (smiles devilishly) **

**Natsuki: Oh no, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Later **

**Natsuki: No more, please (lying in bed) **

**Shizuru: (wagging tail happily) I love my Natsuki **

**Natsuki: I love you too Shizuru **

**End of Omake **

**Author: well here's a dog fic and it's not Natsuki as the dog this time. I like having Shizuru as the little pet, makes me wish she was my pet. Well read and review to let me know what you thought about it. I apologise if this was a little rush and I hope the readers can forgive me.**


End file.
